A Sharptooth's Heart II
A Sharptooth's Heart II is the in-progress sequel to the successful fanfiction, A Sharptooth's Heart, by author Sora W.T.K. in Fanfiction.Net. Premise Set a year after the events in A Sharptooth's Heart, Rex still resides in the Mysterious Beyond along with his best friend, Yu, and Velociraptor pack, the Toviel. He still continues searching for the answers to his questions and the location of his true blood-family, but what he doesn't know is that he, along with his friends, will be thrusted in the middle of a coup that'll lead him ever close to the answers he's been searching for. Reception Like its first outing, A Sharptooth's Heart II has received positive reviews. Fans praise it for its darker and complex plot and its vast cast of characters compared to its first story. Cast of characters Original Characters *'Rex' - Main character of the story. Rex still searches for clues of his species and parents. *'Yu' - Rex's best friend. He helps Rex in his search and aids him in fitting in with his pack. *'Judah' - Yu's father. After a year of looking out for him and protecting him he sees Rex as another son to him. *'Terrel' - One of the Toviel pack's many Fast Biter hatchlings and Yu's little cousin. He thrives to be as brave and strong as Yu. *'Axel' - A vicious and cold-hearted hunter. She loves to toy with Vlad and has taken a nostalgic interest with Rex... *'Stone' - Leader of the Rock Rangers pack. He likes to joke every now and then and has a big heart. An inspirational leader. *'Tree-star' - Stone's mate. She dislikes fighting. *'Emerald' - Stone's son. He loves to explore and is highly curious around new things. *'Donovan' - A formidable and scary Alimon. He leads and directs the pack's fighters. *'Zitro' - A bold and brave Alimon. He's training to take Donovan's place when the time comes. *'Kacie' - One of the three highest ranking nurses of the pack. She's sweet and random sometimes. *'Chelsey' - One of the three highest ranking nurses of the pack. She's very playful and likes to joke around at times. *'Blueface' - One of the highest ranking nurses of the pack. She's kind and gentle, the mother figure to Chelsey and Kacie. *'Tanner' - A high ranking soldier and assassin of the pack. He looks out for his friends and a formidable fighter. *'Zebulon' - An enigma. He betrayed the Rock Rangers for unknown reasons. *'Star' - The Darkarians' Advisor. He's a philosopher and makes predictions. *'StormWhite' - A High-Ranking Darkarian and Violet's brother. He is extremely loyal to his leader and dislikes Axel. *'Violet' - High-Ranking Darkarian with a hidden temper and StormWhite's sister. She is silent and rarely speaks. *'Zarek' - Vlad's father. A courageous Dracovol with many battles fought under his belt. *'Blackpaw' - Zarek's best friend and rival. He's a laid-back Dracovol who likes the finest things in life. *'Phantom' - A young Dracovol and an ally to Stone. He informs Stone of any important information and the one who told Rex about his species. *'Vlad' - Zarek's only son. He's holds a grudge against Axel for killing his mother and has vowed revenge. *'Kedem' - One of Vlad's best friends. He's not particularly brave and prefers to stay away from the Alimons. *'Shino' - One of Vlad's best friends. He's unafraid and tends to act first think later. *'Druce' - Leader of the Arich pack, a group who seem to be watch Rex from the distance. He offers Kumo to join his pack to help them from keeping Rex away from something. *'Braun' - The strongest of the Arich pack who lets his actions speak for him. He is puzzled why Druce pays special attention to Rex and dislikes spying on him. *'Kumo' - A silent Dracovol who has bumped heads with Rex before. He left them for unknown reasons and is now with the Arich pack. Land Before Time Characters *'Littlefoot' - Rex's childhood friend and 'brother.' He patiently waits for Rex to come back home, but he's catching wind of something going on in the Great Valley. *'Cera' - The short-tempered Threehorn. *'Ducky' - The big-hearted Swimmer. *'Spike' - The mute and happy-go-lucky Spiketail. *'Petrie' - The grammar-challenged and lovable Flyer. *'Chomper' - The cute Sharptooth. He rejoins Rex after almost a year of returning to his island due to a food drought. *'Littlefoot's Grandparents' - Littlefoot's caring family. They reassure their grandson that Rex will return someday. *'Mr. Threehorn' - The grumpy and short-tempered Threehorn and Cera's father. Due to mysterious hunts in the valley he restricts the children from going too far off by themselves. *'Tria' - Mr. Threehorn's mate. She tries her best to keep him from getting too angry and strict. Alimons The dinosaurs called Alimons are a fictional dinosaur species created by Out of the Shadows authoress, DarkHououmon Dracovol As revealed in the recent Chapter 8, Rex's species has been revealed to him: Dracovol. It is Sora W.T.K.'s first original dinosaur species and more info on them will be revealed at a later date and chapter. Trivia *''A Sharptooth's Heart II'' was published on March 21, 2006. Exactly one year after A Sharptooth's Heart concluded. *The author has offered to the readers to submit and suggest their own Land Before Time characters to the story. This offer is still open. *Littlefoot pouncing into a bush to drive Petrie out of it is a reference of the same action happening in a fanfiction from one of Sora W.T.K.'s fellow authors as a tribute to his fanfiction. *This is the first time the name of Yu's pack and of his father has ever been mentioned in a A Sharptooth's Heart title. This is also the first time the readers could understand the "Sharptooth" language in a A Sharptooth's Heart title. *During the Alimon fight in chapter 4, Rex, Chomper and Yu were supposed to stay together and watch the next Alimon fight afterwards. Disclaimer A Sharptooth's Heart II and its spinoffs and series are non-profit fanfictions. All characters are copyright to their respective owners. The Land Before Time characters who have shown up in the stories are copyright to Universal Pictures. Every other characters are copyright to their respective owners. External links *A Sharptooth's Heart II in Fanfiction.Net *Sora W.T.K.'s bio in Fanfiction.Net A Sharptooth's Heart II Category:Fan Fiction